legomarveldcfandomcom-20200215-history
Penguin
Penguin is a major villain in LEGO Batman: The Videogame and a minor LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes and LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. Appearances in Story LEGO Batman: The Videogame Penguin is seen putting together a group of villains consisting of Bane, Catwoman, Killer Croc, and Man-Bat. The evil masterminds planned on using penguin robots to terrorize Gotham City. Penguin sends all of his group to plant penguins all around the city area. Later, Penguin and Bane proceed to the Gotham Docks and steal a satellite in order to help transmit the control signal to the robot penguins planted around the city. Penguin, who had stolen the satellite dish, leaves Bane to deal with the Dynamic Duo. Shortly after, he and Catwoman steal the Gotham Diamond which was crucial in order to power the controls. The police quickly arrive, and the two villains are forcedly separated. Catwoman attempts to flee but is caught by Batman and Robin. Penguin searches for Catwoman with Killer Croc but is spotted by the Police and they stop to fight. The Penguin's submarine is destroyed in battle and Penguin and Killer Croc avoid the cops by hiding in the sewers. The villains battle throughout the sewer tunnels and find themselves directly underneath the prison where Catwoman was. Killer Croc smashes into the prison and manages to free Catwoman. Catwoman and Penguin abandon Killer Croc in order to save themselves from the heroes. Penguin and Catwoman proceed to the Gotham City Zoo, where Man-Bat was waiting. Penguin and Catwoman prepare their device in the Artic Lair however Man-Bat battles Batman and Robin as long as possible in order to give Penguin more time to initiate the robot penguins. By the time Batman and Robin have reached the villains, Penguin had already finished preparing the device and the penguins conquer Gotham. However the villains are ultimately defeated and Penguin can be seen in his cell extremely angry. LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes In the second installment Penguin is seen in the first level attacking the Man of the Year Award along with Joker, Harley Quinn, Two Face, and Riddler. Penguin does not fight in the theatre but escapes along with Joker. Later, Lex Luthor frees Penguin from his jail cell, who then escapes with Poison Ivy and Bane. LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Penguin does not have a major role in the story but is thought to have aided Brainiac in his mission to shrink planets into miniature size by using the power of the lantern rings. Abilities *Penguin can glide using his umbrella. *Penguin can use chutes. *Penguin can walk on tight ropes. *Penguin has an immunity to freezing gas. Variations LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham *Penguin (1966) Sets *Penguin (Batman) *Penguin (Superheroes) *Penguin (Fur Coat) Unlocking LEGO Batman: The Videogame Complete Power Crazed Penguin mission. LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes Penguin can be found in the Gotham Park Arctic Zoo where he can be fought and later unlocked. LEGO Batman 3: DC Superheroes He can be unlocked when you complete his quests. Sets *7783 The Batcave: The Penguin and Mr. Freeze's Invasion *7885 Robin's Scuba Jet: Attack of the Penguin *10937 Batman: Arkham Asylum Breakout *76010 Batman: The Penguin Face Off *76035 Jokerland Trivia *Penguin is a relatively short villain. *Penguin has often been called Penguin at school because of his height. Gallery: Penguin.jpg|The 2006 Penguin PenguinFig1.PNG|Arkham Asylum Breakout Penguin FC_Penguin.png|2014 Penguin Legopenguin.jpg|Penguin in LEGO Batman 1 PengLB2.png|Penguin in LEGO Batman 2 Penguinman.png|Penguin in LEGO Batman 3 1966Penguin.png|Penguin (1966) in LEGO Batman 3 Category:LEGO DC Villains Category:Index Category:Batman Characters Category:Gliding Category:Shield ability Category:Explosives Category:Batman Villains Category:Villians